The Sky is Purple
by TaelynHawker
Summary: Nathan notices it first, or so he thinks. Spoilers: Season One, and some random stuff I took from Season 2 'cause I liked it. Petrellicest. Don't like, please don't read. Other warnings inside.
1. Nathan Notices

Title: The Sky is Purple

Author: Taelyn Hawker (I almost don't want to claim this one.)

Pairing: Nathan/Peter

Summary: Nathan notices it first, or so he thinks.

Spoilers: Season One, and some random stuff I took from Season 2 'cause I liked it.

Warnings: Incest, Random Silliness, and if I said anymore I'd ruin it. It's just a harmless ficlet. (Just read it with a sense of humor and forgive the general cracki-ness of it all.)

Disclaimer: So not mine. Even if they were I wouldn't actually do this to them

……………………………………………..

Nathan notices it first. Five months after the bomb, four months and two weeks after the first time they had sex after the bomb. At first he thinks it's just that Peter is finally putting weight back on. But then he walks into the kitchen of the apartment they're renting in upstate New York one night and sees Peter sitting there with a piece of pie on a plate to one side of him, and a jar of pickles on the other.

Nathan stares. Peter looks at him with one eyebrow raised as if asking Nathan what the hell he's staring at him like that for? Nathan just keeps staring, because no matter how many freaky abilities Peter comes home with after a simple trip to the supermarket, or to a park, he's yet to see anything like this. Peter finally gets bored with the staring contest and apparently bored with his pie and pickles as well. He stands from the table and stretches. And now Nathan definitely notices, because it's impossible not to notice, and he can't for the life of him understand how Peter doesn't notice.

"You're pregnant." Nathan says, dumbfounded, all his law-school taught eloquence gone. Peter looks down at his stomach and up at Nathan, then runs a hand across his midsection in what to Nathan is a disturbingly familiar gesture.

"I know that." Peter says confidently. Nathan gapes and makes a vague grunting sound.

"You're a man." Nathan says, as if it should explain everything, and it should. But Peter has an obnoxiously content and amused expression on his face that clearly says it doesn't.

"Peter." He says, his voice dangerously smooth, and Peter raises his eyebrow again but doesn't say anything. "Men don't get pregnant."

"They don't fly either, Nathan, or read minds, or phase through walls. But I do all of those things. You do one of them, too." It's infuriating to Nathan that Peter is so god damned calm about it.

"Is it mine?" He asks, he's feeling stupid. Not stupid-hoodwinked-made-a-fool-of stupid, more like my-brother-is-pregnant-and-my-brain-just fried stupid. Peter snorts at him.

"No, it's Mohinder's." Peter says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. It makes Nathan's eyes narrow though and he's stalking over to Peter, and putting his hands on his shoulders before he even realizes it.

"That's not funny." Peter's been spending a lot of time with Mohinder lately, whenever the good doctor is not too busy playing house with the police officer and the human tracking device. Realization dawns on Nathan. He really has never felt this stupid. "He knows."

"Someone's going to have to take her out of me when it's time." Peter says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world that he should have to have a baby removed from him.

"It's a girl?" Nathan relaxes his grip on Peter. He's never had a little girl. Well, he had Claire, but he'd thought she was dead and that didn't count. He's always wanted one, a daddy's little girl. "We aren't naming her Angela. Or Claire. Or Simone." Nathan starts thinking of all the names they can name her; Olivia, he's always liked that one. Sophia. Jocelyn.

"I don't like Sophia." Peter says. Nathan looks at him, startled, before he remembers his brother can read his mind. "I like Olivia, though." Peter pulls away from Nathan whose feeling a bit at a loss again.

"Oh god. Since when is reproduction a super power?" He suddenly explodes, as Peter pulls away to put the dishes in the sink. He thinks about Peter's sudden inclination towards cleanliness and thinks he should have noticed sooner. "How could you have absorbed reproduction from someone? It's not a super power."

Peter turns to look at him with another one his looks that say he knows more than Nathan about the nature of the world.

"There are a billion women on this planet that would argue that with you. It's a very misogynistic way of viewing the world." Nathan just stares at him until Peter shakes his head in a way that lets Nathan know he's just failed to catch onto something very profound.

"My little brother is having my baby." Nathan says, and he sits down heavily in the chair Peter vacated. Peter rummages through the cupboards and finally sets down a glass of scotch in front of Nathan. Nathan tries to ignore the way that Peter keeps holding his stomach.

"Do you think she'll have three eyes? Or two heads? Mohinder says I shouldn't worry. It's not like incest runs in the family. It's just one generation, so there shouldn't be any mutated genes. Well, except for our powers, of course." Peter puts a hand on Nathan's shoulder and Nathan jumps.

"I impregnate my little brother and he's going to give birth to a two headed, three eyed baby that will fly all over the house and possibly phase through her diaper." He puts his head in his hands, but leans into Peter when Peter's hand runs through his hair.

"Come to bed, Nathan. Now that you know you can rub my feet. They hurt." Peter gives him a small pat on the head and then his comforting warmth is gone. Nathan looks up and suddenly notices that Peter's gate is different.

"You're going to start waddling." He tells Peter as he stands and starts to follow him out of the room. He hears Peter snort ahead of him.

"Come on, Nathan."

"This is the most… ridiculous thing I've ever heard of." Nathan growls. Peter keeps walking to the bedroom. Nathan keeps following. He still can't quite wrap his head around this. How could he not have noticed sooner?

"No, the most ridiculous thing would if you were pregnant, Nathan." Peter says, as if explaining that no the sky isn't purple, it's blue.

Nathan would debate that, but he's too busy running his hands over his stomach in a desperate attempt to assure himself that his stomach is still as flat as ever. Nathan is one hundred percent sure that the sky just turned purple.

The sky turned purple and his brother is pregnant.

………………………………………………………………………….

(Author's Note: I had the random day dream thought of Peter getting upset and saying 'would our kids have three heads, Nathan?' and Nathan trying to calm Peter down. But then I thought; how much funnier if Peter's was fine with it. And Nathan was well- as dumbfounded as Nathan would be if he could knock Peter up. And that rolled into the semi-feminist idea that reproduction is a super power, and the sure thought that Nathan would never think of it that way. That said, this fic should seriously be read with a light heart and a good sense of humor. I wrote it while waiting for this weeks inspired Matt/Mohinder fics. )


	2. Peter Pushes

-1Title: The Sky is Purple: Part 2

Author: Taelyn Hawker

Pairing: Nathan/Peter, Mohinder/Matt (if you squint hard at it)

Rating: PG-13.  
Summary: Nathan notices it first, or so he thinks.

Spoilers: Season One, and some random stuff I took from Season 2 'cause I liked it.

Warnings: Incest, Mpreg, etc.

Disclaimer: So not mine. Even if they were I wouldn't actually do this to them.

Author's Note: I actually wrote these two parts forever ago. But I only posted on the Petrellicest LJ Community. But I figured, what the heck. I'll put them here too.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Peter would fall in love with Mohinder if he weren't already so screwed-up-in-love with his older brother. Mohinder is calm and steady, thorough and scientific. And as a man who has been feeling labor pains for the last three hours, that's exactly what Peter wants. Calm and steady.

It's not that Nathan isn't calm, he is, but Peter knows Nathan too well. He knows the slight furrow of worry in his brow, the shine of fear in his eyes, and the hard set of his jaw that means he wishes he had more control. Nathan doesn't like disorder, and he doesn't like not being in control. Peter loves these things about his brother, but they aren't helping the pain in Peter's abdomen, or his already too high heart rate.

Mohinder is prepping the room, a small birthing room that Nathan practically built from the ground up in the fourth bedroom of the house they're now renting.

This is the fifth house. They'd gone through three apartments before Nathan had declared that his little girl would need more room than an apartment could give.

Peter is in his and Nathan's bedroom, lying on the bed, watching the frantic twitching of his stomach muscles with a sort of sick fascination. It hurts, god it hurts, but he can't let it show because Nathan is worried enough. Nathan is pacing slowly, methodically, from the window to the door. He looks over at Peter, smiles tightly but reassuringly, and heads over to Peter.

"Doing okay, Pete?" Nathan asks, pushing a sweat soaked strand of hair from Peter's eye and letting his hand rest in Peter's hair. Peter nods; he's in too much pain to really speak. Nathan is looking at his face; reading it, Peter knows, the way Peter was reading Nathan's.

"I'll go see if Mohinder's ready yet. You can't take much more of this." Nathan says, and Peter can hear the worry now. He must look pretty bad. He had honestly thought he was hiding it well. There's a spasm in his stomach, a sharp pain tearing through it, and he grasps Nathan's hand desperately.

"Don't leave me!" He manages to gasp out. The pain isn't stopping. The muscles in his back ache and scream in protest.

It's not that he can't do this alone; he could if he needed to. And he will have to, later. It's that once Mohinder is ready Peter knows Nathan won't be able to be with him. It was something Mohinder was intractable about; Nathan couldn't be in the room once Mohinder started the c-section. It's all going to be complicated enough without Nathan being overly protective.

Nathan turns back and gives Peter a worried look, but he doesn't leave. Just holds Peter's hand in one of his, and runs his fingers over Peter's face with the other.

A few minutes later, when the door opens and Matt enters with a wheelchair to bring Peter into the other room, Peter forces a smile onto his face and Nathan leans down to kiss him softly.

"I love you." Nathan whispers to Peter, then stands up straight to lean close to Matt. Peter doesn't hear what he says, but he hears him think it.

If it comes down to Peter or the baby, save Peter.

Peter wants to argue, but he doesn't. He knows the baby will be fine. And so will he. They have to be.

……….

It hurts. Peter wants to make a joke of it, but he can't. It hurts too much. He imagines it's excruciating for women who have to do this the natural way. He doesn't think it can be any more pleasant for a man, especially one that can heal. He can't be given an anesthetic because he needs to consciously attempt to block his healing ability, something he hasn't gotten any good at no matter that Mohinder has had him practicing for months. And just because Peter can heal doesn't mean he can't feel pain.

For the first time he appreciates Nathan's obsessive need to find places to rent that are as far away from civilization as possible, because anyone within five miles would be able to hear him screaming. Mohinder keeps wincing, and Matt has come in three times to check on their progress and has left each time looking a little greener. Peter's gone invisible twice and that's created a whole new set of issues Mohinder hadn't planned for. It's hard to control his powers when everything hurts this much. Honestly, he's just grateful that Mohinder has blocked his view; he doesn't want to see what's happening.

He's shocked into complete silence when the pain suddenly stops. It's silent in the room, except that he's breathing so hard it's deafening. He can still feel the ghost of pain, the itch of his skin knitting back together in uncomfortable places. It takes a few moments for him to remember exactly what's going, to put the world back in order. When he does, he panics.

"Mohinder?" He gasps out, pushing at the hanging sheets that block his view of everything below his chest as well as the rest of the room. "Mohinder?!" He knows it shouldn't be this quiet.

Then Moninder is pushing the screen of sheets away for him. And he's holding a small bundle in his arms.

"It's okay, Peter. She's fine." He says quietly, and Peter might hear the awe in his voice if he had ears for anything other than the soft, high pitched cries of his daughter.

She's wrapped in a soft pink blanket, and Peter stops breathing entirely once Mohinder places her in his arms. He starts again when she stops crying the moment his arms are around her. She's pink and soft and perfect. There's a shock of dark hair on her head, and her eyes are dark, and her lips are exactly like Nathan's, he can already see it.

"Nathan." He breathes out, wanting his brother more than anything in that moment.

He looks up, feeling dazed, and sees Nathan standing in the door way. Nathan is still and unmoving. He doesn't remember Mohinder leaving the room to get him. Nathan looks like hell, like maybe he's the one who just gave birth and that doesn't give Peter much hope for his own appearence at the moment. Nathan's eyes are bloodshot, his shirt is unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows, and his hair is a tangled mess. Peter smiles at him, feeling tears in his eyes. He doesn't know if it's the tears or the smile that does it but Nathan is striding across the room and putting his arms around Peter. He's careful of the baby, but its Peter he's holding, and it's so perfectly Nathan that Peter just lets his head rest on Nathan's shoulder.

It's a long time before Nathan lets him go, and even still he only has eyes for Peter. He looks into Peter's eyes as if he's searching for something, and Peter wonders what it is he's looking for.

"I was- jesus, Peter- you scared the shit out of me." He finally breathes out, and he leans down to kiss Peter on the mouth. He tastes of desperation and frantic worry, and Peter wants to explain to him that it's okay, that Peter's okay. There's only the faint memory of pain now. But Peter doesn't have words. "Are you okay?" Nathan asks, when they break apart. Peter can only nod.

They stare at each other until a small cry from between them draws their attention.

It gives Nathan a start and he jumps slightly, looking down at the little girl in Peter's arms as if he'd forgotten she was there. He takes in a sharp breath and seems to hold it. Peter watches him, amazed by the transformation in Nathan's entire demeanor. All the lines of worry leave his face, and there's a soft smile that Peter has never seen before playing on his lips.

"Peter." Nathan says in a breathless whisper.

Peter smiles again, so wide it's hurting his face but he can't help it. He figures this whole situation should be a lot weirder than it is. He just had his brother's daughter, and as soon as he thinks it he vows to never put it that way again, even to himself.

Beautiful, perfect, lovely. Looks just like Peter. Peter's nose, Peter's lips. Perfect.

Peter laughs a little and Nathan looks up at him. She has your lips, Peter wants to say, but he doesn't. Instead he lifts their little girl and offers her to Nathan, who takes her with such reverence, that it nearly brings the tears back to Peter's eyes. She looks so small in Nathan's hands.

"Suresh says she only weighs five pounds, six ounces." Nathan tells him. "She's small. He said she's healthy though, perfectly healthy. Perfect." He breathes the last word out and moves his head down to gently kiss her forehead. She makes a noise somewhere in between a sigh and a cry.

Peter leans back on the bed, closes his eyes for a moment. Nathan is speaking to their daughter in soft whispers that soothe Peter as much as they do the baby. He's suddenly very, very tired.

Oh god, I just became a father and an uncle.

Peter can't help but laugh at Nathan's thoughts. There are worse things to worry about. Like the bad man that Mohinder tells him is in Molly's dreams, or their mother and whoever she was working with, or if the baby really will fly around the house or, oh god, go invisible.

"At least she only has one head." He slurs, halfway between wakefulness and sleep.

"Of course she only has one head." Nathan replies. And Peter's too tired to argue that Nathan's the one who has had random thoughts of a two-headed child running around his head for the last few months.

The sky is purple. He hears Nathan thinking. She'd look lovely in purple.

Peter goes to sleep thinking that purple would be a nice color for Olivia.

………………………………………….

(Author's Note: Tada. For those of you who requested a sequel. Sorry for the lack of humor, but it's hard to be funny when realistically thinking about how painful it would be for a man who can heal to have a c-section (there's a sentence one never expects to write). And yeah, Mohinder isn't that kind of doctor, but don't worry, he studied up. Who else was going to deliver the poor kid? And Matt was there as back up. He's slightly confused and confounded both by the fact that Peter's pregnant and the fact that Nathan is the father. But he figures if Mohinder says it's possible and just fine, then it must be. He's not going to ask questions; with Mohinder that only gets him long winded answers he doesn't understand. And oh yeah, that's Matt/Mohinder if you squint at it.)


End file.
